Letter To You
by dmhgfanatic
Summary: Please read my profile before you read this story. One Shot. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Letter to you

-

Summary: One Shot, please read my profile before you read this story. Full summary inside. One year after graduation, the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters are in the middle of the war. One member of the Order, and a lost someone create a letter system that can either ruin everything or make everything better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-

_There are over 100 things that have happened to me, but this is the only major one. It takes place during our fifth year. It was so bizarre that even three years later, I still can't comprehend what or how it happened. Now three years later, I'm ready to tell you. Personally I wish I could tell you to your face (if only to see your reaction), but no one has seen you since graduation last year. You really are the only one I can trust anymore, especially after what happened to me last year. Well let's star with that all too memorable 'Prefect Meeting'._

**Flashback**

"**Ron, will you hurry up?" Hermione asked.**

"**Sorry Mione, but I can't walk as fast as you; besides the meeting doesn't start for 5 minutes." Ron responded.**

"**Make that 3 minutes Weasel," Draco sneered.**

"**How would you know?" Ron shot back.**

"**Isn't it obvious Ronald? Malfoy is a Slytherin Prefect. God only knows we all knew he would get it!" Hermione said angrily, glaring at the Slytherin.**

"**For once the mudblood is right Weasel, but I for the life of me, can't figure out how you made prefect." Draco said, walking off before Ron could answer.**

"**C'mon Ron," Hermione mumbled quickly following Draco to the meeting.**

**End Flashback**

_You didn't think I would remember all of that did you? You must be wondering what memory I'm going to write about next. Let me give you a hint, it won't be in fifth year, but in second._

**Flashback**

"**That's not all that's new this year," Draco said to Harry.**

"**Those are Nimbus 2001s! How did you get those?" Ron asked the Slytherin Quidditch Team.**

"**A gift from Draco's father," Flint answered with a smirk.**

"**Cause unlike some Weasley, my father can afford the best," Draco commented.**

"**Well at least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in; they got in on pure talent," Hermione shot back.**

"**No one asked your opinion, you filth little mudblood," Draco said angrily.**

**End Flashback**

_Why did remember that one you may ask? Well I want to let you in on a little secret…I absolutely despise the word 'Mudblood'. It's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle born & it makes you seem uncivilized, which is not true in our case. We both are very civilized. Have you noticed a pattern yet? Well with this next one you might._

**Flashback**

"**Come to join the show?" Draco said laughing.**

"**You, you foul, loathsome evil little cockroach," Hermione yelled pulling out her wand and sticking it under Draco's chin.**

"**Hermione no, he's not worth it," Ron said, and Hermione lowered her wand. Draco snickered and Hermione turned around and socked him in the nose.**

**End Flashback**

_Oh this is so fun, writing down all of the fun times we've had. Ok so some of them aren't so fun for one of us, but you get the picture. The next one is what really gets me; it's the actual incident that changed my life forever. I know I sound dramatic, but it's true. You really did change me and I thank you for that._

**Flashback**

"**Granger will you slow down" Pansy yelled, as she ran after Hermione, and Hermione stopped dead.**

"**What do you want Parkinson" Hermione sneered.**

"**I was wondering if you've seen Draco." Pansy answered.**

"**No I haven't seen the Ferret anywhere! Why do you want to know?" Hermione said angrily.**

"**He wasn't in class today, and you have patrolling with him now, so I was just wondering." Pansy answered and walked away. About two minutes later Hermione ran into something hard, well actually not something, it was more like someone. That someone just happened to be Draco Malfoy.**

"**Hey slow down there Granger, don't want to hurt yourself," Draco said catching her before she hit the ground.**

"**Why do you care if I hurt myself?" Hermione asked, as a lone tear slid down her face.**

"**Because then I would be responsible for what happened, after all you did run into me. Wait a minute, why are you crying?" Draco asked, as he pulled her into a hug.**

"**Harry and Ron," Hermione answered.**

"**What did those two do now?" Draco asked, as he gently pulled her into the classroom so they could talk privately. He had noticed her acting really weird for the first 3 months of school, and was actually starting to worry about her.**

"**Well you remember the Yule Ball last year right?" Hermione asked.**

"**Yeah"  
"Well, when Harry and Ron couldn't find a date, Ron implied that the three of us could go together, but alone. Little did they know I already accepted someone else's offer, and wasn't planning on telling them."  
"So what does that have to do with right now?" Draco asked quietly, rubbing circles on her back.**

"**Well they don't have dates for this year, and Ronald just realized that I was a girl that he could possibly go with, and implied that since I couldn't get a date that I should go with him," Hermione said as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder.**

"**Well if it helps I noticed you were a girl the moment if laid eyes on you," Draco whispered.**

"**But you've treated me like dirt for 4 years," Hermione pointed out.**

"**I know, that's what my father wanted me to do, so I did, but then I saw you this year, and I just couldn't say or think one mean thing against you, so I gave up trying to push you away. That is why I asked to have patrolling duties with you, so we could possibly get to know each other better." Draco said.**

"**Well so far: you've listened to my problems all year, didn't complain even once that you were getting 'mudblood germs' on you, and you've let me cry on your shirt. The only way I can thank you for making this year bearable is by being your friend." Hermione said, giving Draco a hug, which he gladly returned. "Oh and Parkinson is looking for you,"**

"**Well I don't want her to find me, so could you help me by finishing the patrol with me?" Draco asked.**

"**Hey what are friends for?" Hermione smiled.**

"**Ah that's better, your famous smile is back," Draco said.**

"**Wow, I didn't know my smile was famous, maybe only you should see it from now on," Hermione joked.**

"**I would be honored" Draco said leading Hermione out of the classroom, and they continued down the corridor to finish their patrol.**

**End Flashback**

_I know that was longer then the others but, that is the one that stuck in my mind the most. I've realized that I still haven't told you about my life before our friendship, but that is for another letter, or when we see each other next. I just have one question: where are you Hermione?_

-

**End Story**

-


	2. Chapter 2

Letter to You

-

Hermione read the 15th letter she received from him and tears were rolling down her face. She couldn't tell him that she didn't have her magic anymore, but she could at least tell him where she was.

-

_I've been receiving your letters all year and I've finally decided to tell you where I am; I'll give you a clue, I'm closer then you think, but not where you may think. You have to remember the summer before fourth year to have any clue where I am. You only saw me in one place so with your intelligence it should be simple. I'll be waiting and come alone. I miss you Draco._

-

Hermione waited for about two hours then she heard a pop in the clearing. She looked up from her hiding place and saw the only person she wanted to see, Draco Malfoy was standing in the clearing in all of his Slytherin glory.

"Hermione, where are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm right here Draco," Hermione said walking out of the trees.

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked, pulling her into hug.

"About a month after graduation, I was in a personal battle that none of you knew about, and I lost my magical ability. I've been hiding for the last 11 months and have had to hide your letters from my parents; aside from you, they are the only ones that know I can't practice magic anymore." Hermione explained as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know if anyone would intercept my letters, and after the last one I couldn't keep it from you anymore; there is something else I need to tell you," Hermione whispered.

"What"

"You remember the last night before graduation?"

"Yea"

"Draco you have a daughter, she's 2 months old and she looks a lot like you; that's why I had to hide your letters from my parents, they already want to kill you for getting me pregnant before we were married," Hermione said with tears rolling down her face.

"Am I able to meet her?" Draco asked.

"As long as my parents don't see you," Hermione said as he appearated them to her bedroom, which thankfully had a silencing charm on it from when she was in school.

"What's her name," Draco asked.

"Demetra Danielle-Narcissa Malfoy, Demi for short" Hermione answered.

"Perfect; this may be the wrong time, but with Potter fighting Voldemort this war is almost over, and I was going to come find you and ask you to move in with me," Draco said.

"You still want me to live with you; is your father dead?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I still want you to live with me, and yes my father's dead; my mother has wanted to officially meet you since the World Cup," Draco said, picking up his daughter.

"Then once the war is over, I will move in with you and we can finally plan our wedding," Hermione said, smiling the first honest smile since she graduated a year ago.

"Sounds like a plan, where are you going to stay until then?" Draco asked.

"McGonagall has offered to let me stay at the castle, being as how the war zone has moved," Hermione said looking fondly at Draco and their daughter.

"I'll have my mother move there to help you, and once the war is over we'll work on finding a way to get your magic back," Draco said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"Ok,"

-

**End Part 2**

-


	3. Chapter 3

Letter to You

-

Hermione walked into the one place she didn't think she would see again, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She not only was excited, but also a little nervous. She was meeting Draco's mother for the first time since the Quidditch World Cup.

"Demi, will you please stop moving around so much, you get to see daddy and grandma today," Hermione whispered to her 2 month old daughter.

"'Orry mummy," Demi responded.

"It's ok sweetie"

"Hermione there you are," Minerva McGonagall said.

"Hello Minerva; how are you?" Hermione responded.

"Just fabulous now that you're here; is this the little girl Draco has told me about?"

"Yes this is Demetra Danielle-Narcissa Malfoy,"

"Sticking to the initials of her father I see," a new voice commented.

"Mother will you relax?" Draco said.

"I am relaxed, I think Demetra is a wonderful name; is there a nickname for her?"

"Demi,"

"Oh that is just wonderful," Narcissa said excitedly.

"Is there any particular story behind her name Hermione?" McGonagall asked.

"My late maternal grandmother's name was Demetra, and we were close, so I decided to honor her memory by naming my daughter after her, and Danielle is my mother's middle name," Hermione said.

"So the only name from her father's said of the family is the last name?"

"Actually she has two middle names, her full name is Demetra Danielle-Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione said with a small smile as she saw Narcissa's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Hermione," Draco whispered.

"I know how much your mother means to you Draco, it is only fitting our daughter be named after her in some way,"

"'Addy," Demi said excitedly.

"Hey princess, how are you?"

"'Ine 'addy, mummy and I happy to see you" Demi said.

"I'm happy to see you two as well," Draco said kissing Demi's forehead and Hermione's cheek.

"For two months that's impressive," Narcissa commented to Minerva.

"I agree, but look at who her parents are, the top two in there class for seven years," Minerva responded.

"Demi sweetie, mummy and daddy would like you to meet Grandma Narcissa and Auntie Minerva,"

"'Ama 'Cissa and Auntie 'Erva" Demi asked confused.

"Yes sweetie, they are going to be helping watch you when mummy needs a break with daddy," Hermione explained.

"Ok mummy; 'addy hold me" Demi demanded.

"Of course Princess," Draco said taking his daughter from Hermione.

"'Hich one 'Ama 'Cissa?" Demi asked.

"This one right here," Draco said walking up to his mother.

"I happy to meet you," Demi said reaching out to Narcissa for a hug.

"I'm happy to meet you two Demi, have you been good for mummy?"

"Yes"

"Good girl"

"'Ama Jean and 'Apa 'Ank don't like me, I get trouble a lot" Demi explained.

"What does she mean they don't like her Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"They're mad at Draco for getting me pregnant before we were married, so they took it out on Demi. She could be sitting in her crib not making any noise and my mother would yell at her. That is why I'm moving to Hogwarts," Hermione answered, with silent tears rolling down her face.

"Oh well that just won't do," Narcissa said handing Demi to Minerva.

"Auntie 'Erva, what wrong with mummy?" Demi asked.

"I don't know sweetie," Minerva answered, burying Demi's head in her shoulder.

"Mother what are you going to do?" Draco asked, as he held Hermione close, letting her cry in his shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to her 'parents'; no grandparent should take their anger out on their grandchildren," Narcissa said angrily.

"Narcissa will you please calm down, you're scaring Demi," Minerva asked.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'm not mad at you, just your mum's parents," Narcissa said quietly and then she kissed the top of her granddaughter's head.

"It ok 'Ama 'Cissa"

"Ok I'll be back" Narcissa said and she appearated away.

-

Narcissa appeared in an alley about a block away from the Granger's house with a very determined look on her face. She was absolutely furious with Hermione's 'parents'; she couldn't get her head around Jean and Frank Granger not falling in love with Demi, she was absolutely adorable.

"Can I help you?" Jean Granger asked.

"Are you and your husband home?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes" Jean answered.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Of course; come on in; Frank we have a guest," Jean yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Dear"

"Can I get you anything to drink Ms…"

"Ms. Narcissa Black-Malfoy"

"Oh your '_his_' mother" Frank said as he walked into the living room.

"Yes I'm your granddaughter's other grandmother, and I just have one question,"

"That would be?" Frank asked, sounding very much annoyed.

"How in the world could you not love Demi; I can understand not liking Draco, I wouldn't like the person who got my daughter pregnant before marriage either, but to take out your frustration on your beautiful granddaughter is unheard of," Narcissa said as calmly as she could with out hexing the Muggle couple into oblivion.

"How would you feel if your only child ended up growing up in a world you knew nothing about and then coming home pregnant from said world and finding out that the father is fighting in a war that is affecting both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds alike?" Jean asked.

"I understand that, I already agreed with you on that part, but what of the beautiful little girl by the name of Demetra Danielle-Narcissa Malfoy? Are you telling me that you don't like her because her father is fighting in a war that could keep her from ridicule?"

"Demetra Danielle-Narcissa Malfoy? That's what Hermione named her?" Jean asked.

"Yes she did, after her late grandmother, her mother, the father's mother, and the father himself,"

"Isn't his name Draco though?" Jean asked.

"Yes, but his full name is Draco Damien-Nicholas Malfoy"

"Ah that explains the 'after the father himself' comment" Frank said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for barging in here, but Demi told me herself that you didn't like her and Hermione told me that even if Demi was sitting in her crib and not making any noise, you would yell at her; and that really ticked me off," Narcissa explained.

"Hermione told you that?" Frank asked not believing her.

"Yes, I saw her today and also met Demi"

"So where are they?" Frank asked.

"I'm not in authority to tell you that, but you two really hurt both your daughter and your granddaughter," Narcissa informed.

"No offense to you, but how is this any of your business?" Frank asked, letting his anger show with every word.

"If it has to do with my son, my granddaughter or the women my son is in love with, then it becomes my business; I'll leave it up to Hermione weather or not you get to see Demi again," Narcissa said and she walked out of the front door, back to the alley and appearated back to Hogwarts' front gate and then walked up to the school.

-

**End Part 3**

-


End file.
